


a simple dose of friendship

by superfandomwars



Category: miraculousladybug - Fandom
Genre: F/M, friendstolovers, genderbendau au miraculous marichatmay marichat, may - Freeform, miraculousladybug, miraculousladybugau, miraculousmarichat, orweretheyalwayslovers?, reverselovesquare, wellido, whoknowsXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomwars/pseuds/superfandomwars
Summary: marichat may but genderbend, what can i say im a sucker for genderbend stories and theres not enough of them sooo.all of the stories here are connected = )
Relationships: chatnoire/marin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Witch Au.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marin was sitting at his desk one night sketching a design. The design was for a fashion contest, the theme was spooky so he decided to go with a witch outfit.

Only problem was that he needed inspiration.

"Hey Marin"

"AH" Marin fell out of his chair at the sudden voice behind him

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you" Chat Noire said helping him up off the ground

"Its fine" he sighed setting his Chair upright

"Ooh whats that?" Chat eyes looked at the sketch

"Its supposed to be a witch dress"

"Is it for that contest you were talking about?" she inquired

"Yeah"

Chat eyes went back to the sketch. As she examined the sketch she realized it kinda looked like her

"Do you need a model?" chat asked looking back at marin

"What?"

"Do you need a model?" she asked again

"Yes but i don't know who would do it"

"Its not going to be that tight would it? if not i could probably wear it over my suit"

"It wouldn't be but i still have to design it"

"When its ready ill wear it for you" chat told marin

"Really?" asked Marin

"Sure, see you around handsome"

Chat climbed out to the balcony and left

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later she came back to find a ready made dress.

"So if i'm the witch will you be my black cat?" she winked

Marin just blushed,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2
> 
> Bell
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you have a bell on your suit?" Marin asked one day  
"Well because i'm tamed" Chat winked  
"rRght as tame as you could be" Marin said sarcastically  
"I could act tame, i just choose not to"  
"Sure" 

Chat started pouting 

"My prince doesn't think i can be tame?" 

She got up and in an instance was right next to him tickling him 

"Okay okay i'm sorry" he said in between laughs 

She stopped and fell to the floor laughing from victory 

"No but seriously whats with the bell" Marin finally was able to ask 

He just got a laugh in response


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 mouse
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got you" Chat said tackling Marin to the ground.  
Marin started laughing."Okay okay i'm not your mouse"  
At the mention of that she started looking at Marin with a gaze he had never seen before.Her smirk was a downright evil smirk, her eyes looked at him with intensity and lust, it was then that he realized the implication of the pose they were in, because with her on top of him pinning him down like he was some sort of prey for her to eat, would cause major complications in a certain area soon.but if he was being honest he didn't think he would mined her eating him,if he was being even more honest he thought her like this was super hot, 

"Seems like the opposite" She finally said slowly trailing her fingers up his torso. he was to stunned for any words to come out of his mouth."In fact it seems like you are my mouse" she brought her lips close to his ear whispering." I could just eat you up" the room started getting hotter and hotter Marin felt like sweating. "Uh- um- well" before he could say anything at all she licked his cheek. 

"Yuck Chat" Marin started wiping his cheek from the saliva, chat got off of him and laughed 

"That was SO gross" a clearly annoyed Marin told her 

"You should have been in my shoes, that was hilarious" 

"Maybe" he got closer to her, almost hovering over her 

"I will" 

"U-mmmmm" she gulped 

He laughed and pushed himself away 

"Not funny" she scolded him, 

"You should have been in my shoes, that was hilarious" he quoted her 

"Ha ha" Marin could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice 

They both chose to ignore the heat and intensity from earlier,that could wait for another time 

So could figuring out why they wouldn't have minded if it had turned out to be something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 thief 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noire had been wondering lately about thiefs. Not because she was a superhero but just in general. A lot had been stolen from her she thought, her mother for example, four years ago she had disappeared leaving Adrienne and her father sad and confused. the next thing she guessed was stolen from her was friends. of course she had a lot now being in school for three years now had given her some other then Cole, of course she loved Cole and was thankful to have him as her friend she always wanted more than that.Luckily she got it,although as much as she loved them she sometimes wished she could tell them who she really was. Her father was another thing that was stolen from her. He would barely see her and when he did he would never be kind and loving, just cold and distance, like usual. Her having a secret identity, that stole any chance of her wanting to have a normal life, it stole her sleep, the way some people thought of her, any chance to be with Beatlebug. 

The one thing she would keep it, or anything or anyone for that matter, 

Was her relationship with Marin Dupan-Cheng. 

He was the only person who understood her, he let her hang out with him in and out of the mask, he let her vent. he let her transform to recharge. He let her stay over. The one thing no one stole from her.

Was Marin 

And she'd be dammed if she let anyone take him too


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, Drunk 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noire jumped on rooftops, eager to get to one specific rooftop. She had been frequenting this one for a while. And luckily it always had food and friendliness. However when she got there she found a very drunk Marin. 

"Um Marin?" 

"CHAT why are you floating on a giant scone?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ya i'm fine peachy. or is it peachy fine?" he slurred his words and wasn't acting like himself. It was then that chat realized the empty bottle right next the the chair 

"Marin are you drunk?" 

"Yeah" 

Now she was worried, Marin had great things and a great life he had amazing friends and his designing was going well (even got into a few shadowing programs, specifically one from the Agreste brand which Adrienne may or may not have had a hand in) 

Marin started falling forward "catzzzz me Chat" 

"Wow there" Chat caught him in her arms. he looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Can you tell me why you decided to get drunk?" 

"Oh yaaaaa.....Cole dared me" 

"Cole dared you?"

"Yessireeee" 

"Okay lets get you to bed" 

"But im fineeee" he pushed himself away from her stumbling into the wall

"Obviously your not" 

As she picked him up off the ground she wondered why on earth marin would take a dare like that, especially from cole. She opened the hatch into marin's bedroom. Receiving slurred complaints from marin but she ignored him 

"Okay here you are" she said as she tucked him into bed, "You stay here ill be right back" 

Chat ran to get some water and some advil for him when he woke up. When she finally did get the things and went up to Marin's loft he was already half asleep. He actually looked kind of cute, Adrienne sighed and placed the water and advil on the shelf behind him, 

"Don't leaaveee" Marin slurred grabbing onto her arm and pulling her down 

She merely smiled to him and sunk down into the bed. 

When they wake up she could ask about the dare, but not now 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6 
> 
> Hold my baton. And the next chapter we actually get plotTM 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marin awoke to sunlight streaming straight down his bed.He didn't remember much from last night other then cole had dared him to get drunk and stupidly he did, he thought maybe Chat had come and tucked him in but that was probably just a fever dream. At least thats what he thought it was until he rolled over and felt something, or rather someone under him

"Auggg?" 

"Oh your up great, mind holding my baton? i was going to get some breakfast for you but your really heavy to move" 

"Wait what?"

"Oh i guess you don't remember," she started "You got drunk last night and when i tucked you in you asked me to lay with you and well one thing led to another and i fell asleep to" Marin got up off of her while she explained

"Here drink this,it will make you feel better, ill go get you some food, i don't think your parents are still here are they?" she asked grabbing the water and a pill for him to take 

"Der out" he glarbled taking the drink and gulping it down 

"Okay you stay here ill be right back" Chat jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to get some food, i mean they lived in a bakery there had to be something for him to eat 

Marin was honestly to tired for all of this so he flopped back down and pulled a pillow on his head 

When Chat got back up with a plate of scones and croissant. She wasn't too surprised to see him sleeping. so she put the plate on the desk 

'Ill just leave this here'

She left a note for Marin and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7
> 
> Disguise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thump 

Thump 

Thump 

Almost there....

Thump thump 

Thump thump 

Thump thump 

She just had to cross that street 

Thump thump thump 

Thump thump thump 

Thump thump thump 

Perfect, she was home free

If you were paying any attention you would have seen a blonde haired girl wearing a black coat running as if her life depended on it. If you were not, well maybe it just seemed like anyone else, although that is what she wished she was sometimes. 

The girl in question here is, admittedly very happy her body guard didn't notice she left, or if he did notice she was happy he didn't say anything. 

All Adrienne wanted today was to stay out of her stuffy house. She had thought about going out as chat,but in the middle of the day that would have worried people, so her next best option was to go out in disguise. now all she had to do was to sneak off to someones house, preferably Nina or Marin's house.

Speaking of which, she wondered why Marin was on her mind so much lately, She couldn't stop thinking about him, or the way his eyes seem to sparkle when he's talking about something he loves, or how he smiles, his smile is just so gorgeous, and his hair! its so blue and just frames his face perfectly. Sometimes when looking in a window she swears she could see him behind her, like right now for instance, 

So perfect looking, oh look he's coming up to her 

"Excuse me?"

That snapped her out of it, shaking her head from her daydream she spun around to see marin right in front of her 

"Um, yes?"

"Adrienne i love you but if your going to sneak out you have to wear a better disguise then that" he told her as he shook is head, mostly in humour, maybe a little in pity 

"You love me?" 

"Uh- i mean cause your awesome and like super friendly and like really nice? your kind of one of my best friends excluding Allen and oh my god did i really say that?" Adrienne couldn't help but chuckle at this. Marin may have been able to talk to her like a normal human being as of late but she always found it cute how he could go back to stuttering blushing Marin. Side note did he always look this cute flustered? 

"Relax i'm only kidding"she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit

"Okay, um,what was i saying again?, oh right, you need a better disguise than that" 

"Whats wrong with my disguise?" honestly she was a bit offended. She put a lot of work in her outfit! 

"Well first off your wearing only Agreste brands," 

"It's the only clothing i own" she mumbled

"Okay look come over to my house and ill make you a better disguise" 

"Wait really??" her face lit up with delight 

"Sure" 

"You are seriously the best" she squealed, 

"Come on, lets go" 

Later she realized it was the first time she was ever invited as by Marin himself over to his house as Adrienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i lied the REAL plotTM will come in next chapter, 
> 
> although there is some hints at some plot points later


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 8 
> 
> don"t tell me what to do 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't just do that Marin!"

"That family was going to DIE"

"Ya but the miraculous cure would fix everything"

"It can't erase memories of your'e family being murdered" Marin knew he was right, just because he wasn't Beatlebug does not mean he can't save people when they needed to be saved. Especially if there were no superheroes around to do it.

At this point Chat Noire was spasming in anger and frustration at Marin's actions. Didn't he know he could have been seriously hurt? didn't he know if he was hurt she wouldn't know what to do with herself? didn't he know that she loved him and therefore should not put himself directly in harms way?

Wait

Loved him?

"Why can't you just accept i was doing the right thing?" she turned her attention back to Marin, he looked angry, and a bit hurt? Whatever the matter she just had a new realization that she had to attend to.

"Why can't YOU just see that i am _Trying_ to protect you ?" And with that outburst Marin took a step back. Chat had tears in her eyes and was shaking, 

"Why can't you see that you are one of my best friends and if you were taken from me, well, i don't know what i'd do" 

Wordlessly he brought her into a tight hug, 

After a second she returned it and lazily hung her head on his shoulder 

"Ill try and be more careful" he whispered 

"Thank you" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stayed with him until she fell asleep. At this point sleepovers were common between the two. Although right now she had bigger issues to think about. 

'I love Marin' that one phrase was swimming in her head all night. 

Since when did she love Marin? 

Since he let her come in his house?

Since he gave her food?

Since he was just overall an amazing person who anyone would be lucky enough to meet? let alone be friends with? 

"Are you okay?" a slightly sleepy Marin whispered 

"Yeah,i'm fine" she whispered back 

Propping himself up with his elbow Marin looked at Chat with a 'You can't actually believe i would believe that lie'

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" 

"Well because all night you've been acting kind of quite" 

"No no no, um, i'm good, just tired is all" 

"Okay, good night" 

"Good night" 

Marin turned around to sleep leaving chat alone with her thoughts, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning she had to sneak back home before anyone would notice her missing,and talk to a very not impressed kwami for an hour and a half before school, about how much she loved Marin, and what to do with that 

'Sigh i'm gonna need more cheese for this'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9 
> 
> cone of shame 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since Chat noire had realized she loved Marin 

Two, painful, weeks, 

Of trying to not melt every time he got close to her,or spoke to her, or was just in general being him 

Although that proved difficult when she got bad scrapes and bruises while fighting akuma's 

"You okay kitty?" she trained her eyes to Marin who was currently trying to stitch up a bad cut on her face,

"Just peachy" she gritted out 

"Honestly you can't just do that" 

"Im a superhero- she cut off hissing from the stitching 

-iIcan handle it" 

Marin hated when she would take all the hits, he especially hated it when she would get hurt from it.

"Chat you shouldn't be this reckless" 

"Beatlebug has to be able to purify the akuma if he's not there then no one can, i have to protect him" 

"You guys are partners, you can't just do stuff like this" 

"I have to" 

Marin just glared at the scar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a couple days later chat came back 

"hey" 

"i can't stop sCATching this scar" chat whined 

"okay that was just bad" 

"ouch purrincy that one hurts" 

"you cant stop scratching it?" 

"yeah its driving me INSANE" she said plopping herself on marin's chaise pouting at him 

"does my kitty need me to get the cone of shame?" he teased 

he just got a glare in return 

"okay i'm sorry but theres still two more days of your pawful torture" 

chat loved when he punned, he knew this, her eyes would sparkle when he did, she would always have this childlike grin on her face when he did and truth be told he loved seeing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 10 
> 
> can i borrow your miraculous? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Adrienne, if you could have any miraculous which one would it be, and why?" 

Allen Adrienne Marin and Nina were all sitting at the lunch table, one of the rare occasions that Adrienne could actually sit and eat lunch with them, but her father had gotten a bit more lax with her hanging out with her friends as of late, something she was very grateful for. Now since she was sitting with the gang it was only natural that superheroes be brought up, especially if you are sitting with Allen, he pretty much eats lives and breaths superheroes so a question like that was not so out of left field for him. Luckily this question was tamer then his usual superhero questions, the more anxiety inducing (for her at least) were 

1)'Who do you think is under Beatlebug and Chat Noires masks?'

2')Maybe Chat Noire could be in our class right now 

'3)'If you could guess anyone to be Beatlebug or Chat Noire who do you think it would be?'

The latter being asked just a couple days earlier and she was lucky enough her driver cut it short, but anyway back to the question at hand 

"If you could have any miraculous which one would it be and why?" Allen asked pointing a fork at her.

"Well,,,i guess Beatlebug?" 

"R-really?" 

Man did Adrienne love Marin's blush and stutter, it was just so cute, she wondered why something like that would make him do that though. 

"Well yeah, i mean he has the power of luck! i think that would be awesome to have" Adrienne exclaimed taking a bite out of her salad, which for a school cafeteria was actually pretty delicious. 

"What about you Marin?" she turned the attention onto Marin. 

"I don't know.....Beatlebug is pretty cool, but then Chat Noire could destroy whatever she wanted to and sometimes that could come in handy, then again cara green is pretty cool she could make a shield....." Marin continued on his little ramble and Adrienne couldn't help but just stare at him 

"Hello? earth Adrienne?" Nina knocked her out of her daydream

"Huh?" 

"Its class time" 

" Ohhh okay coming" 

If they weren't already late Nina would totally ask her why she was staring at Marin with googly eyes but that could wait until later


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11 
> 
> chat blanc 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blurry everything was blurry.All she could hear was a scream and then someone talking, although she couldn't make out what or who was making the scream or who was talking. If she was honest thinking about it made her head hurt, well made it hurt more, for some reason she had a bad headache. 

Ringgggggg

And there she was sitting at her desk, maybe she fell asleep? 

"Um Nina?" she turned to see where her best friend usually sat but no one was there, looking around more it was only her and Marin in the class, weird she could have sworn everyone was their just a split second earlier. Maybe she was coming down with something 

"Hey Marin" she greeted him with her usual smile and wave 

"You can't let him do this to you" Aas all said to her, it looked like he was about to cry 

She blinked in confusion. She was about to say something but when she opened her eyes she was on a random rooftop in front of Beatlebug 

"Come on you have to come back to me" 

"What are you talking about?" first Marin and now Beatlebug. what was going on, maybe she got hit with an blast by an akuma and thats why everyone is acting weird. 

"I know its hard, but your stronger then this.I know you can come back to me" his hands were on her shoulders, he was looking up at her, she could see tear streaks down his face, 

"I have no idea what your talking about.Whats going on? why is everyone acting so weird today" 

Riiinggggggg 

Her headache just got worse, when she looked around she noticed she was back in her room. Except it didn't really look like her room. She couldn't place what it was but something was missing. 

"Come on Adrienne i'm trying to help you as much as i can but i'm not so sure how long i can keep this up for," she turned and saw plagg, he looked tired, he had bags under his eyes and was having trouble floating. 

"Plagg are you okay?" 

Adrienne ran to him and put him in her hands 

"I have no idea whats even going on!" 

"akuma,break object." Was all she heard, and then he was gone . 

"What does that even mean?" 

Her window's and door's were gone 

"Okay so everyone is acting strange and plagg said i have to break an akumatised object, but Beatlebugs not here how is he going to purify it?" her pictures were gone next 

"Ahhh" she fell to her knees in pain all she could sense was her head felt like it was splitting in half 

"Maybe, its a shape shifting akuma and i have to break everything here" it took all of her will to get up. First she smashed her trophy's 

'I expected better than that,'  
'But i got first place'  
'Yes,but you were rushing in some places and too slow in others,the only reason you won was because the child next forgot a bit of her song midway through'

Hurt, disappointment, why was winning so important? why couldn't he see she was doing her best? 

When all the trophy's where smashed it felt nicer. Her headache felt worse after smashing them. Okay okay what next? 

Her eyes fell on to her report card, it was all As except for one class where she had a B+. She ripped it in half 

'Why isn't all As?'  
'A B+ is basically an A'  
'Basically is not the same as being exactly,you obviously must study more'  
'Yes father'

Okay report card destroyed. What else? the answer pretty much flew to her. Pictures of her modeling. Ripped all in half and then again it thirds, and again and again until all that was left was tiny pieces of paper.

'Your stance is all wrong here'  
'Iv'e been doing this for hours though, could we please take 5?'  
'No'  
'Why not?'  
'I am an extremely busy man and have no time for you to whine or talk back. You will do as i say'  
'Yes father'

'Could i go to the movies with some of my friends?'  
'No you may not, you have much to much to do and cinemas are a breading ground for fat and sugar'  
'It wouldn't kill me to get a couple extra pounds'  
'No but you must stay at a certain weight for modeling, speaking of which i have you scheduled for tonight'

'Could i go over to Nina's house?'  
'You know you have a modeling appointment today,'  
'Please?'  
'I'm sorry but your father just won't allow it'

"AHH" her head was going to burst open, any minute she could feel it. 

She tried to get up and smash and ruin more and more things but her head felt like it was going to explode. One by one her room began to fade, all the glass shards and pieces of paper were gone. So were her photos, her phone, her bed,her CDs, everything. Until it was a dark room with just her in it. She was squeezing herself close. The pain was just to much 

"Please, stop" was all she could say. She didn't know who or what she was saying it to but she didn't really care at that moment, all she wanted was to go to Marin's and hang out with him and tell him all about her day and listen to him tell her about his. all she wanted was that. 

"Chat, i know your in there, keep fighting" She didn't have to look up to know it was Marin. 

"I'm trying, it hurts so much and it feels like my head is exploding" 

"I know, listen i need you to do something for me"

Even though her head felt like it was splitting in two, even though she felt like she was going to puke, even though she didn't think she could stand up any time soon she knew she had too. Only because the man she loved told her she had to and she knew he wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"I need you to think about happy memories and count down to 10" 

"Okay" 

10  
Going to school for the first time. She was beyond nervous but here she was, something she wanted to go to for a long time. She would meet new friends. She would have so many adventures with them 

9  
Meeting eatlebug was always something that would make her smile. It was just so funny and she loved thinking about it. 

8  
First time she had ever had a real birthday party, yes it started out rough but by the end everyone was having fun

7  
Defeating her first ever akuma. That was always something she found amazing. she. Adrienne Agreste. took down an akuma. it was one of the most happiest moments in her life 

6  
Going over to Nina's for the first time. she was so awed that someone (other then Cole)would want her to come to their house. She always found that amazing. Nina just giggled when it was ever brought up 

5,4,  
Although it might seem silly, one of her fondest memories was going over to Coles. Yes he was spoiled and yes he was a bit of a brat but he was always their for her, he always loved her and always tried to make things fun for her. Even if sometimes he went about it the wrong way 

3,2  
Her fondest moments would be everyone with her mother. Even the times she would get scolded. Her mother always tried to help her . She was always there for her. She always tried to do the best she could do. She loved her mother.Although her favourite memories of her mother would be the bedtime stories. She would tell it with a funny voice for each of the characters and would make up little dances for it. She loved it almost as much and her mother loved doing it. 

"I love you, you can do it" as much as Adrienne would have loved to think about who said that she needed to think of another memory 

1  
The first time Marin invited her in. She was soaking wet, her eyes were puffy and red and her nose was bright red. Marin invited her in.Warmed her up. Gave her a blanket and as many sweets as he could fit on a plate and let her tell him what happened. 

Blurry, everything was blurry 

"Oh thank god" someone was crushing her in a hug 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You got akumatized, i don't know why though" 

Her vision came back, Beatlebug was still hugging her as if he was afraid if he let go she would fall. 

When he finally did she was still shocked 

"Did you break the object?" 

"Actually it was your baker friend who did it, i think he wants to talk to you so you should go see him, bug out" he swung his yoyo away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The familiar knock on his balcony trap door signaled to him that she was here. He couldn't run fast enough to open it up. When she crawled in before she could get a word in edgewise his lips were on hers. After recovering from the initial shock she kissed him back, her arms snaking around his neck. 

He was the one to break the kiss first 

"Don't EVER do that again. Do you have ANY IDEA how scared i was? your a miraculous holder you should know better then getting akumatized," he crushed her in a hug as he willed the tears not to fall. 

"You kissed me" was all she could say back

"....yes- did i make everything weird?" he backed away his face flushed red. he had been so caught up in her being an idiot and making sure she was okay he forgot about that part

"i made everything weird didn't i? oh no i shouldn't have done that. i just i really-" 

She cut him off with another kiss. Before he could process she broke apart

"I love you" Marin said 

"Really?" was all she could say, the love of her life just said he loved her. she could hardly believe it

"Yeah, please don't get akumatized again, it was horrifying

"I won't, Marin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you to" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That day was only a week ago and he could hardly believe it happened. He realized when she was akumatized that he would do anything to save her. And that once he found hawkmoth he would rip him to shreds. How dare he take the one person most important to him. 

And then it hit him. 

If you were to say a couple years ago that he would wind up sitting down cuddled in a blanket with his girlfriend across his lap he would have thought you were talking about Adrienne. 

Although it wasn't, he was happier then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might be my favourite chapter in this story.and the longest XD 
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcomed = )


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12 
> 
> kwami swap 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three years of Beatlebug Chat Noire and all of their superhero friends. So it was common place for schools across paris to have a day where their students dress up as the heroes. That is how Adrienne found herself standing right in front of Marin, in a perfect Chat Noire costume. And my oh my black really was his colour. 

"Hey Adrienne" Marin waved to her

"Hi Marin, or should i say Chat Noir?" she teased him 

"What can i say, i think she's cool." Adrienne just blushed at that. Despite them dating (even if Marin didn't know Adrienne was Chat) she still blushed whenever he said she was amazing,Which he had said a lot lately. 

"So Beatlebug?" That broke her out of her daze 

"Yup. Hes amazing" now it was Marin's turn to blush. 

"Can't argue with that" Allen said coming in through the door, he was dressed as carapace de tortue. 

Soon all four friends were talking about which superhero was the best when Cole walked in. 

"Gee Marin i didn't realize you went through the trash to find decent clothes, to bad even then they aren't good enough"

"Leave Him alone Cole" Adrienne spoke up 

"Adrienne i know you feel bad for him thats just the kind of person you are but i mean look at him. His hair has bits of flour in it, no doubt from his quaint little bakery. He has bandaids all over his hands. And even then he can't make good clothes" 

Before Marin could say anything Adrienne spoke up 

"Can't you just accept that Marin looks amazing? his costume is so good i think my father might like it" 

That shocked everyone, Adrienne never got this angry before 

"Adrienne he's just another guy who thinks he's special just because chat noire talked to him once" 

Ooh if only Adrienne could tell Cole more that she talked to Marin more then that. 

"mMaybe just maybe he's doing it because he honestly thinks shes cool" 

"Then why is he always so quick to say shes awesome? he obviously likes her. Poor guy can't catch a break. Falling in love with girls who are way out of his league" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean first you now Chat, its like he doesn't realize he could never get either of you even if he tried to" 

"Cole what the actual hell?" this time it was Allen. it was his sacred job to make sure Marin's crush or crushes never got leaked unless he wanted them to, and to call people out when they were being mean to him. even though Adrienne was obviously winning that last one. 

"Dude not cool. I knew you were mean but still" Allen was close to punching him, and Adrienne too for that matter. Marin was hers and no one was allowed to hurt him. 

"He's obviously just another boring 

sad 

average 

gu-" before the last word had even left his mouth someones hand came across his face. Looking up Allen had slapped him. 

"Allen. come with me outside please" the students turned and looked to see mrs bustier at the door 

"Yes Mrs Bustier" 

"Just because your the mayors son and thus think you can say anything you want doesn't mean you can" he whispered quietly to cole 

"Aug Adrienne look at what that fiend did to face! come on finish my homework and ill accept your apology." 

"No cole, you can't just say anything you want to people. Marin worked hard on his costume and you shouldn't bully him over it" 

"What so like you wont sit with me of because baker boy?" he looked a little hurt. 

"No i'm not sitting with you because your always being mean to people. If you start acting nicer i will but just not right now" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A note fell next to Adriennes chair 

'Thanks for sticking up for me = )' 

She wrote back 

'No problem. Cole had no right to say what he did, ' 

She put the note through the crack over her chair but underneath marin's 

'= )' 

Adrienne wouldn't tell Marin she kept that note until years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13 
> 
> flower crown 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a surprisingly nice day outside so Marin thought he would spend the day with Manon out on his balcony. 

"I wanna make flower crowns Marin, can we use these?" she plucked up some of his daisy's 

"Sure, but we only use the daisy's okay? 

"Ok" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noire had some free time today which was rare but she was grateful nonetheless.So she decided to go over to Marin's house. 

"Hey Marin" she landed on the balcony 

"Oh hey Chat, sorry i'm babysitting Manon" he told her with an apologetic smile 

"Oh no its okay" 

"Marin why is Chat Noire on your balcony" 

"She's a friend of mine"

Chat to a seat next to Marin 

"What are you two making?" 

"Flower crowns" Manon answered 

"Oh, i don't know how to make them, can you show me?" this was true. Adrienne never knew how to make flower crowns but she always loved the way they looked. 

"Sure all you do is you take the flowers stem like this-" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon enough chat had her own flower crown. 

"Put it on and you can be a princess like me" Manon told her 

"If your a princess who's your prince?" of course Marin already knew the answer 

"Why you of course my purrince" 

Beep Beep 

"Ooh its my timer i have to get back" she kissed Marin on his cheek then left 

"Okay bye will you come back later tonight?"

"Ill try but i'm not sure" 

"Okay bye" 

"Bye Chat Noire" Manon waved 

"Bye Manon you can keep the flower crown if you want" 

"Marin?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is she your girlfriend" 

He had to sputter an excuse out to her , because who knows what the daughter of the chief news reporter could say and end up on national television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 14 
> 
> chocolate 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kitty" 

"Go away" 

"Your in my room though...." 

Chat rolled over to look at Marin. she was lying on his bed wrapped in a blanket with tissues all around her. She had gotten a cold a couple days ago but still wanted to see Marin. 

"I got you chocolate" 

That sparked chats attention 

"Ooh yum" 

"So can i come up now?" 

"I guess so" 

Marin chuckled as he climbed up to his loft bed. 

"So how are you feeling" 

"Like shit" 

"Oh my poor sick kitty" he said stroking her hair 

"Catful my purrince i could get you sick" 

"Two puns in a row?" 

"I'm sick i can if i want to"

"I know i'm just kidding kitten" 

"I know, sorry for burdening you" she looked sad. Marin hated her looking sad 

"Your not burdening me Chat, i'm your boyfriend i'm supposed to help you when your sick, or any other time for that matter" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug

Chat blushed, the word "boyfriend" was still so new to her. Chat Noire, Adrienne Agreste had a boyfriend. She loved the sound of it though. 

"Want me to lie with you until you fall asleep?" 

"Yes please" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple hours later Tikki flew up to see if they were still sleeping low and behold they were 

"You know they kind of remind me of Anna and Christopher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw anna and christopher were two oc characters i came up with a while ago, their basically the medieval ladybug and chat noir. 
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 15 
> 
> friendship 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marin often wondered how he and Chat Noire got to where they were, he supposed it happened three years ago. Chat Noire had just landed on his balcony, she just wanted a friend.She told him about Beatlebug and showed him how hard she worked for a night with Beatlebug. After that she came on and off four a year and then something happened.

It was pouring rain and he was warm inside when he heard a knock on his trap door. Climbing up to see who it was he found a dejected looking Chat. He let her in gave her a blanket and hot chocolate and let her rant about why she was out in the pouring rain. As it turned out they had a lot of fun that night even though she spent the first half on the verge of tears. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised when she turned up again a couple days later. 

From there it kind of spiraled. She would come and knock on his trap door, he would let her in give her food and talk with her. 

Sometimes they would talk about unrequited love. Other times about her family life. Sometimes she would help him with his designing or his homework and he would help her with, well, it varied from learning codes on how to get different things in ultimate mega strike or to gain courage to ask her father to let her go out (sometimes it would work other times not) 

Last year Chat found him on his balcony 

"Hello my purrince why the long face?" 

"I've been thinking about...just giving up" 

She moved to stand next to him 

"Giving up on what?" 

"My crush" 

That surprised chat. she didn't think Marin would just give up on someone he said he might love 

"How come?" 

"She doesn't love me and i don't think she will ever love me, at least more then a friend" 

"Why do you figure that?" 

"She told me she had a crush on someone else..." 

"Oh...."  
They were both quite for the rest of the night just enjoying each others company 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that day chat noire started to come around more often. She would come to Marin's house every other day, which proved to be a good thing because even though she didn't want to get over Beatlebug 

She thought she might of. She thought the day she realized she got over Beatlebug was the day she realized she was in love with Marin. 

"What are you thinking about handsome" Chat asked 

"Just how we became friends." 

"Yeah it was a nice day" 

Marin hummed in agreement. "do you ever wonder what it would be like if we never met each other?" 

"No i couldn't. Your to special to me" 

Marin leaned in to kiss her. she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 16 wow how did it get to day 16 already? 
> 
> do not disturb
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lips on lips hands on each other's bodies. Thats how you would find Marin and Chat Noire one Saturday night

"Honestly what if one of my parents comes up" Marin said in between kisses

Chat Noire said nothing and kept kissing him, her hands pushing his coat off.

"Seriously." Marin pressed

"Maybe you should get a do not disturb sign" Chat teased

Marin chuckled and returned to kissing Chat's neck

"I can see there faces now 'maybe Marin has something important to do'"

"I mean well yeah your pretty important" Marin said

"Well i wasn't talking about me but yeah" Chat responded in between moaning

"Besides where would i put it? my attic only has a trap door"

"Well maybe you could put it at the bottom of the stairs"

"Honestly if they saw a 'do not disturb sign' my dad would storm in anyway"

"I like your dad"

"You haven't met him"

"Eh i might have met him a couple times"

Marin froze and looked up at Chat "You've shopped here before?"

"Well duh, your family does have the best bakery in all of paris" Chat said snaking her hands behind Marin's neck playing with the ends of his hair

Ii love when you do that"

"I know handsome" she said with a teasing smile leaning in to kiss him

Lips on lips hands on bodies is how you would find Chat and Marin one Saturday night. Well for that hour afterwords they spent the night gaming and watching a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aug, what time is it?" Chat asked shaking Marin awake

"To early, do you have to leave already?"

"I'm sorry but if my father finds me not in my room well..."

"You'd be grounded for life i know" Chat leaned in to kiss him

"Will i see you later?" Marin asked breaking apart

"Ill try and come"

"Thats good enough for me" Marin brought her back down for one final kiss before she left.

Well maybe a couple more then _one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried XD but i'm kinda bad at writing this sort of things. sorry. 
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 17
> 
> balcony 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lets see pillows? 

Blankets?

Check 

Ipad for the movie? 

Check 

Plenty of snacks? 

Check 

Everything was in place for his and Chats date tonight all that was left was to actually watch the movie with her. 

'She should be here by now' Marin thought. Oh well he could wait a little while longer 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A half hour later Marin had fell asleep. 

"Hey sorry i'm late i had trouble getting away from civilian life" Chat said appearing on Marin's balcony 

That woke up Marin 

"Oh no problem" 

"Are you sure? it looks like i woke you up from a nap" 

"No i'm fine lets watch the movie" 

A little bit into the movie and Marin fell asleep again. Oh well he was cute when he slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18 
> 
> banana 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"You made me a what?" 

" A banana bracelet" 

"I wore a banana costume ONE TIME " 

"Yeah and its still one of paris's top memes" 

"You looked that up?" 

"Yup" 

"Look it doesn't just have the banana, it also has a paintbrush, you know the first time we met?. And a flower because your my flower. And a black cat for you" 

"Your lucky i like you" Chat said slipping the bracelet on 

"I know" Marin chuckled pulling her into a hug 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Seriously though do you really like it?" 

"Of course i do i was only teasing earlier"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 19 
> 
> tuxedo chat
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrienne looked at the dress that was standing in Marins room It was a black bishop dress with golden yellow buttons 

"So what do you think?" 

"I love it Marin. Thank you so much for making it for me" 

"Oh no problem." 

A couple weeks earlier Cole had invited the entire class to a new years eve party he was hosting. and so Adrienne asked Marin if he could make a dress for her, which by the way was beautiful. 

"So are you going to the party?" Adrienne asked 

"I don't know yet." 

"I think you should come. i know Cole was a pill to you but it would be so much more fun if you were there" 

"Thanks, someone i know said she might come so if she does ill go to" 

Of course Adrienne knew who this 'someone' was. a couple days earlier she asked him as Chat if he was going to the party 

'Maybe, are you?'

'If i can get my father to allow me to' 

She was supposed to come over tonight to tell him what he had said 

"Well i hope you come, thanks again for doing this for me" 

"Anything for a friend, here let me put it in a bag for you" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marin was cleaning up some of his sewing supplies when he heard a familiar knock 

"Its open kit-kat" 

Chat climbed in and jumped down onto the attic floor 

"Hello my purrince about the wonderfur ball my father said yes i could go" she squealed with excitement 

"Really? thats great" 

"Yup so now that i'm going you have to" 

"Yes ma'am" Marin said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night of the party Adrienne decided to wear her banana charm bracelet. She thought it pulled the outfit off.Of course she had forgotten that a certain someone gave it to her. And that the certain someone would be at the party. 

Deciding she was ready she left for the party. Fiddling with her bracelet all the way there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i was going to do a scene where she gets to the party but i think i'm going to save that for next chapter ; )
> 
> anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome = )
> 
> ( oh and to anyone wondering what her dress was heres what i based it off of https://ca.shein.com/Shawl-Collar-Sheer-Bishop-Sleeve-Double-Breasted-Blazer-Dress-p-876991-cat-1739.html?url_from=caadplaswdress07191012217M&gclid=CjwKCAjwh472BRAGEiwAvHVfGmjWQQhoF82DFnOOCaH2pZ9OQlq2-CjKSSmM5M6os5PR7GiGjJ75HRoCxqoQAvD_BwE)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 20 
> 
> cat got your tongue? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had just started when Adrienne got there.Stepping into the hotel she could see that Cole had put a lot of effort into it, something he obviously didn't do for schoolwork, or really any "work" work. 

"Hey girl" turning her head she found Nina in a beautiful blue dress 

"Hey Nina, hows the party?" 

" Ill tell you what for all the annoying crap that Cole pulls that man sure knows how to through a party " 

"Yup" 

"Now want to help me find the buffet? i hear Cole got Marins parents to cater " 

"Of course" 

Arm in arm Nina and Adrienne went to go find the buffet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you man Adrienne is so into you" 

"No she's not allen, thats crazy, were friends thats it" 

"But maybe she thinks of you as more then just a friend" 

"I'm sure she doesn't" 

"Speaking of which, theres Adrienne and Nina, lets go say hi" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm just saying, if its pink lemonade you would think that it was made out of pink lemons" Nina told Adrienne. 

"Hey guys" said Allen rushing over to them 

"Hey Allen" Adrienne said 

"Hey babe" Nina kissed him on the cheek 

"Allen wait up" Adrienne looked a little behind Allen to see Marin rushing after him

He was wearing a white dress shirt and a bow tie. He was so cute. Adrienne hoped she wasn't blushing but she would definitely remember to tell him how handsome he looked later. 

"Hey everybody" Marin said reaching them 

"Hey Marin, whats up?" Adrienne brought her hand up to brush a strand of her hair to the side of her face 

Thats weird that looks like Chat's bracelet, wait a minute! 

"Uh dude?" 

"Sorry what?" Marin shook his head returning back to reality, if Adrienne had Chats bracelet then that must mean Shes Chat! right? 

"Adrienne just said hi" 

"Oh sorry um, hi whats up?" 

"Not much" 

"Yeah...o-okay" Marin's head was rushing at this, so if Adrienne had chats bracelet, and they both had blonde hair, And green eyes, and they were never together, and for some reason Adrienne had been more blushy then usual especially when he stood up for chat. that must mean Adrienne was Chat. 

"Wanna get out of here? i know a good spot plus i don't want to be around Allen and Nina's puppy love eyes" 

"Yeah sure." Marin could definitely handle this 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrienne and Marin were heading down a hallway that no one was in. Maybe Marin should test her, see if she really was Chat Noire 

"so i heard chat noire saved another person yesterday" 

"Oh yeah she did" 

"You know honestly i think that was kinda hot" 

"What?, i um, i mean why's that?" Adrienne started blushing. 

"Well yeah, i mean she saved a guy, and was honestly so nice to him, from what i could tell at least. It looks like she really cares for people and i really like that in a girl" 

"O-oh yeah that must be... great"

"Yeah.. you know i wonder if she has a boyfriend" 

Adrienne choked

"Why-" she gulped "why do you say that?" 

"Well i don't know, she's cute and funny, if she didn't have one i would love to be her boyfriend." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, although i would have to tell her that wearing her bracelet that i got here to an event she knew i was going to be at would be a very stupid and reckless thing to do." 

Adrienne froze. when Marin noticed he knew it was her 

"Which by the way, while i love that you love the bracelet, i really should tell you that it was a really dumb idea to wear it tonight" 

Adrienne still hadn't said anything 

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sorry for ending it like that
> 
> anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 21 
> 
> Fireworks 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh oh" was the only thing Adrienne said

"Yeah..."

"Are you..mad?" she practically puked at this thought. If Marin was mad then he would break up with her and never want to talk to her. Especially when he knows who she is.

"No, no i'm not mad that your Chat, although i _am_ a bit peeved you thought wearing something that i made for Chat to a party where i would be was a good idea" 

"No i didn't mean to, i honestly forgot you made it for _Chat_ and not me" 

Marin shook his head. Suddenly they heard a couple bangs in the air 

"Come on we're going to be late for the fireworks" Marin said taking her hand 

"Wait, you still want to be with me?" 

"Of course, now come on the fireworks are the best part" he bent down and kissed her, 

It was at that moment that Adrienne realized she really _really_ loved this boy 

"Yeah okay lets go" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got outside they went hand in hand to find a good spot to see the fireworks 

BANG 

BANG 

BANG 

as soon as they found a nice spot they looked up to see a couple fireworks go off in all kinds of colours. Pink, red, yellow, blue. And some special colours together to commemorate the hero's of the city 

"You know i'm really glad it was you" Marin said wrapping an arm around Adrienne 

Adrienne just smiled in response 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 
> 
> Kiss 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

When it started reaching midnight everyone started counting down 

10 

9 

8 

7

6

5

4 

3

2

1

a burst of "HAPPY NEW YEARS" erupted through the air. 

"You know it is a tradition to kiss after " Marin whispered 

Adrienne giggled and brought his lips to hers. 

"I really love you" 

"What a coincidence i really love you to" 

They were okay. They were okay and Marin still loved her.Wait. He LOVED her.Adrienne could laugh at that. Just the thought of someone as sweet and nice as Marin loving her was enough to put her in a good mood. She was really glad to have him in her life.She had him and she was never letting go


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 23 
> 
> blush 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

"So want to tell us why you two were kissing at Cole's party yesterday?" 

It was the day after the new years eve party and Adrienne and Marin had planned to meet up with Allen and Nina.Their plan was to tell them they were dating but Allen and Nina decided to beat them to it. 

"Well if you must know, Marin and i are together" Adrienne said in a teasing voice 

"FINALLY" Nina sighed "We've been waiting for YEARS for you two to get together" 

Marin was blushing, he hadn't told Adrienne about his big crush on her, well civilian her, yet 

"Years?" Adrienne inquired 

"Um well, i kinda had a major crush on you" Now Adrienne was blushing. She couldn't believe she was that lucky. The man of her dreams fell in love with her twice! TWICE! 

"Your cute when you blush" Marin said snapping Adrienne out of her fantasy 

"We are going to have to deal with these two lovebirds for a while aren't we" Allen whispered 

"Yeah, their cute though" 

"Yup" 

Allen and Nina didn't realize "a while" meant forever. 

But that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 24 
> 
> Confession

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. This couldn't be happening!. He didn't really do what she thought he just did 

"Chat? Chat please talk to me, i know its a shock and i'm sorry for lying but please say something" 

"Your Beatlebug" 

"Yeah, Yeah i am, i'm sorry you had to find out this way" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were in the middle of an akuma fight.Well Chat Noire was, Beatlebug was coming soon.

Unfortunately where he had decided to transform was exactly where Chat had just been thrown to 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay we can work with this, um lets fight the akuma and then you'll come over and we can talk about this. Okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah okay " 

They both ran to get to the akuma in time to stop it. 

Which they did. As usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Tikki what am i supposed to do? I just transformed IN FRONT OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE and she had no idea it was me. Which means she knows i was lying to her for MONTHS. Which means i pushed her away as Beatlebug only to get her to fall in love with Marin. She's totally going to hate me" 

"I'm sure she won't Marin, just give it time" 

"Time is the one thing i don't think i have right now " 

a tap came from the skylight signaling to Marin that she was here 

"Hey" he said letting her into his room 

"Okay, so, your Beatlebug" 

"I am and before you get mad at me i just want to say-" he was cut off by her kissing him. After the initial shock Marin kissed back 

"Just so you know" Chat started breaking the kiss 

"I'm not mad at all, i get why you did what you did.But i do have one question" 

"Okay what is it?" 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" 

"Of course i was! I was just expecting it to be after we defeated Hawkmoth.I was actually sort of planning a reveal to you later. You know when there wasn't any danger" 

"Okay, then i'm not mad at all" 

"You just said you weren't mad" 

"Oh i was, a bit" 

"Can you transform into Adrienne?" 

"sure, Plagg claws out" a flash of light blinded the room and Adrienne was sitting next to Marin 

"You know i've known it was you for a month now and it doesn't get any less weird whenever you do that" 

"Good to know. At least now i can know how it is when you transform" Adrienne teased him 

"Yeah." 

They were okay. They had went through one of the biggest secrets of each others life, but they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 
> 
> Blep 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know your really cute when you stick your tongue out like that" Marin told Adrienne. She was working on some homework at his house while he was finishing up a project 

Adrienne blushed at this comment 

"I'm serious it's kinda sweet to see all the expressions you make when your doing, well, anything" he continued 

"Like what?" 

"Well, when you get something right you smile super big.And when your stuck on something you make this cute bunched up face, like a lemon" 

"I though i was your banana?" 

"Your my lemony Chat banana" 

"So does that mean your my sugary sweet Marin Beatlebug boy?" 

Marin walked over to Adrienne and kissed her cheek 

"Sure" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night went uneventful. Except for when Marin decided to make a lemon themed skirt for Adrienne's birthday 

(When her birthday came she resolved to get him the most sugary treat ever.It did not go over well.So at a later birthday she tricked him to eating rum ice cream. Because why not?)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 
> 
> Toe beans 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know these beans kinda look like cat toe beans" 

"My darling flower i know you have to finish this homework but your exhausted" 

Adrienne was on the floor looking at a picture of beans on their science homework. And it was true she was exhausted. She had to get up early in the morning to do photoshoots and a casting call for a new movie,then she had to go to school and then there was an akuma of course.After that she had to do piano lessons and barely had any time to finish her science homework.So yes exhausted was an under statement. 

"Come just a quick nap and then you can finish okay?"

"A quick one?" 

"Super quick.Barely thirty minutes" 

"Well okay, but you have to carry me to your bed" 

"Deal" 

Marin scooped her up off the floor and carried her onto his loft bed,after that he tucked her in and dimmed the lights.It was okay he could always do his sewing down in the living room. After telling Marin's parents that he and Adrienne were together they had gotten fully accustomed to having Marin in the living room while Adrienne slept away in his room.They knew Adrienne had a very stressful schedule and let the girl sleep over whenever she wanted to

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Adrienne scolded a half asleep Marin about letting her sleep longer then half an hour.

Marin just said that she needed it so she let him be.

Besides she was secretly grateful.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 
> 
> Kitten noir  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow daddy that was such a good story" a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at her father

"Glad you think so" Marin laughed.Emily loved hearing the story of how her parents fell in love

"What happened after?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ what happened after you defeated hawkmoth?" 

Marin took a deep breath in trying to keep his voice steady 

"A lot of things," 

Emily watched her father change from sad to smiling in a flash.She knew her father missed her.She knew that he tried putting on a brave face for her but also that he missed her a lot. If she was being honest she did to.

"You left out something dad" Hugo came into Emily's room.Hugo had just turned 14 and was acting a bit strange.Emily couldn't say what it was but her own theory was that he got a miraculous. _Yes_ she had little to no evidence and _yes_ she could just making things up but sometimes she swore she saw a little black floating thing zip next to her brother. And while she didn't know that much of the miraculous's (she had tried to get her dad to tell her but he never would tell her all of it) she was pretty sure that the black floating thing was a pretty good fit 

"And what did i leave out?" 

"The fact that uncle Cole _technically_ set you and mom up" 

"Why do you think that?" Marin looked at his son in confusion.He was pretty sure that he had met Chat noire by falling on her. And he was pretty sure that he had met Adrienne at school. 

"Mom only started visiting you because she met you protecting you when aunt Naomi got akumatized and she only got akumatized because uncle Cole bullied her,for something or other," Hugo took a seat next to Emily on her bed. 

"Huh guess your right" 

"Wait uncle Cole and aunt Naomi hated each other?" Emily looked at Hugo and then at Marin 

"Yeah they did, hard to believe their married now" Marin chuckled at that last thought 

"Yeah....kinda like you and marina" Emily teased her brother 

"Aug not marina, she's so annoying" Hugo looked disgusted 

"Sure she is" 

"Okay guys how about some s'mores before bed"

"YEAH, lets go" Emily rushed out of the room to the family room 

Hugo was not far behind.He wouldn't admit it to many people but he _loved_ s'mores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow were almost done huh? ngl i'm gonna miss this story 
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome = )


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 
> 
> Lights out   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy turn the lights out" Emily told her father.They were in the family room about to roast the marshmallows 

"I got it "Hugo got up from where he was sitting and went to turn off the lights 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple minutes later they were eating some delicious s'mores 

"Yum " Emily had gotten chocolate goop all over her pajamas and hands 

"I love s'mores" she continued 

"Me to" Hugo said 

"You know if i didn't know any better i would say you two were two year olds judging by all the chocolate on your clothes" 

"Ha,ha" Hugo replied 

Marin shook his head and chuckled 

'Just like their mother' Marin thought and turned his head to see a picture of him and his wife.Specifically a photo from a couple days after they started dating 

'I love s'mores'Chat said chomping down on one 

'Ill be sure to make you more in the future'

'You sure know how to spoil a girl my prince,'

Marin had chuckled and kissed her head. 

That seemed like ages ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aug i am never eating that many s'mores again" Hugo lay on the floor 

"Me neither" Emily was on the couch 

"Should that be a complement on my amazing s'more skills?" Marin asked 

Emily and Hugo laughed


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 29 
> 
> Pajamas 
> 
> ~~~~~~~

"Okay bed time" 

"Noooo i don't want to go to bed" Emily whined 

"But Emily don't you wan't to wear your new pink unicorn pajamas?" 

"Yes..." 

"Okay heres the deal, you got to sleep in your bed and tomorrow ill make pancakes" 

"Your special pancakes?" 

"Yup" 

"Yay okay ill go put my clothes on" she ran to kiss her brother on the cheek and ran off to her bedroom 

"Don't think i haven't thought about you" Marin said looking at hugo 

"What????" 

"You do know you have to go to sleep to right?" 

"But dad come on" Hugo said 

"Nope up to bed" 

"Fine" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Daddy will you tell me a story before bed?" 

"I thought i did earlier" 

"Yeah, but now i need another one" 

"Okay fine, what do you want to hear?" 

"A story about a prince" 

"Okay so, once upon a time" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know next prompt is called "purrince"


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 30 
> 
> Purrince 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"Once upon a time a long time ago lived a prince.This prince loved a girl.He loved her so so so much, and one day this princess under a disguise of a knight came and visited the prince.Over time the visits became more and more frequent, the prince had no idea that the knight was the princess he loved so much.Over time he realized he had fallen out of love with the princess. " 

Emily's eyes got droopy as she fell asleep 

"And over time the knight realized she loved the prince, but she thought it was doomed, i guess she was right, but the princess/knight couldn't help it and eventually the truth got out, she was trying to save the prince but ended up hypnotized. The prince did his best to save her. And he did.He was so overcome with emotions he told her he loved her, and they both started secretly dating.The prince gave the knight a bracelet that he had made, and the knight wore it to a party they had both been invited to. The prince had seen this and knew that the princess and knight were one in the same. The prince was overjoyed and told the princess, and they started dating. For real this time. The two kingdoms were mostly happy. Now a couple weeks after the princess found that the prince was also secretly a knight. The two had an even stronger bound then before. And so they both started saving the kingdom they both loved so much.Over time they grew older and one day the princess asked the prince to marry him. They both had two kids, although when the younger child was only two the princess and prince found that the evil that had taken over the kingdom was the princess's father. As they were both fighting him the father pushed the princess over the side. Overwhelmed with grief the prince gave away two of the most important jewelry. And over time the prince thought that his own son had the same ring his mother had. But that was just a theory he had." 

"Daddy?"Emily said half asleep 

"Yes?" 

"Will the prince ever find love again?" 

"I don't know kitten" 

"I hope he does, he deserves to be happy" 

"I'm glad you think so" 

"If i had the power i would make it so he was happy" Emily said before drifting off to sleep 

Marin got up off the bed and turned the lights on before closing the door 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Emily found two red and black earrings.Eyes filled with tears she snuck to her brothers room to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost cried with this chapter ngl


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 31
> 
> Time travel 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go back in time?Have you ever wondered when you would go to? And if you did go back why? Maybe you would want to change an event from happening.Maybe you want to meet your ancestors.Or maybe you want to say something to a loved one.Maybe you try and save that loved one.But how would you go back? Maybe your kids use magical jewelry and make a wish to send you back. Whatever the case you are now free to do whatever you like. So the question is:

How would you spend it?

Of course it depends on who you are and what you have lived through.

But for Marin he was sent back to the moment chat fell. The moment his _wife_ fell. And his choice? Of course it was to save her. So arms out ready to catch her as she fell. Heartbeat going a million miles a minute. He did 

And in one fare catch time rewrote itself. 

But who could account for the amount of damage that could happen when you rewrite time? 

How about a new evil coming for the world? An evil that your child was forced to bear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And today we see that a new Chat Noir and Ladybug save the city from what the city has dubbed as Monarch" 

The news was on as Emily and her mother ate breakfast 

"You know the new Chat Noir looks like hugo" 

"Yeah, your right" Adrienne had spent the days looking tired and weak. She always argued she was fine but everyone knew better.She had started looking like that since the day they saved the city. The day history was rewritten. People blamed it that she had two kids and a teaching job. Those people were wrong. 

After all who could account for the amount of damage that could happen when you rewrite time? 

Whatever the reason you give you should know that no matter what you change, no matter what you do, history has a funny way of making things happen.Even if you change them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of Marichat may 😭 it was honestly so fun (and a bit stressful) to write. Thank you to everyone who read and i hope you all enjoyed = )


End file.
